


【难迦】永夜

by Karna_Stormrage



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: M/M, 难迦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karna_Stormrage/pseuds/Karna_Stormrage
Summary: 成为阿修罗的难敌复活了死去的没迦，月设小太阳和私设难敌。可以当成《特异点：俱卢》的番外
Relationships: Duryodhana/Karna (Mahabharatha)
Collections: [FGO]特异点：俱卢—神权没落之时





	【难迦】永夜

在婆罗多渡过了黑夜最漫长的一天后，太阳之子迦尔纳这个名字不复存在了。  
另一个名字也随之诞生。  
幽界（Patala）的王长子罗泰耶……  
这个名字是难敌给的。  
刚从冰冷的地底世界苏醒时，罗泰耶什么也不记得，甚至不太适应这里昏暗而清冷的光线。虽然身边的人一直在提醒自己，这便是他出生的地方，但直觉告诉他，他并不属于此处。即便如此，当他看见阿修罗王子琥珀般的眼睛，他能感觉到这个人对他来说非常重要。  
“善敌……”  
明明连自己的名字都不记得，他却能清晰地叫出眼前之人的姓名……  
当听见眼前的男子用仍旧略带沙哑的声音呼唤自己时，那位王子眼中似乎涌动着无数种情绪，他紧紧抱住了眼前的友人，仿佛是害怕他再次消失。  
“罗泰耶……”  
难敌自己也不知道为何会想出这么个名字。他只是觉得这个名字似曾相识，并且和“迦尔纳”一样，会给他一种亲近的感觉。  
他反复呼喊着这个名字，紧密的拥抱近乎要压坏友人的肋骨，难敌抚摸着那一道道伤疤，太阳之子在自己怀中失去温度的记忆仿若回到了眼前，一想到这里他就浑身颤抖。  
罗泰耶的意识依旧有些恍惚，虽然他并不记得自己是谁，但感受到眼前的人十分难过，他的情绪竟也被牵动，他轻抚着友人的背脊，温和地问道：  
“吾友，是什么让你如此难过？”  
“我不难过……你能回来真的太好了。”  
从此以后，罗泰耶便是他的名字。虽然大部分时间，幽界的人们都称他为王长子。他只知道自己是难敌的义兄，在失去记忆前，为了保护难敌身负重伤。他身上这些狰狞的伤疤也是那时留下的。  
虽然所有人都如此告诉他，但罗泰耶始终感觉自己并非生于幽界，其原因之一就是他不习惯如此黯淡的环境，在发现他并没有自己的寝宫后他更加确认了这点。难敌说他们从小一起长大，因为只有罗泰耶在身边他才能安心入睡。罗泰耶虽然依旧十分困惑，可接下来的事情却又打消了他怀疑的念头。  
难敌的房间始终点着灯。据说是他生母的习惯，他的生母曾经也很怕黑，可是，为了和父亲同甘共苦克服了这份恐惧，让自己在黑暗中生活。虽然已经转化为阿修罗，但他依旧是人类所生，在适者生存的幽界想必并不容易。  
“还是无法入睡吗，善敌？”  
“……”  
“放心吧，吾友，我一定会好好保护你。”  
幽冷的灯光映照着罗泰耶火焰般的长发和苍白的面孔，他的发色乃至气场已经和往日截然不同，唯有脸部的轮廓依旧令难敌格外熟悉，高挺的鹰钩鼻，宛若弯弓的眉毛，青蓝的莲目，只是那饱满的面颊与金翅鸟一般矫健的身躯在失去金甲，甚至经历过死亡后变得有些消瘦。  
难敌反复审视着眼前的男子，以确认他真的回到了自己身边，似乎在害怕闭上眼睛后好不容易失而复得的罗泰耶会再度消失。  
他并不知道该如何向罗泰耶解释在那之前究竟发生过什么。  
“罗泰耶，到我身边来。”  
红发男子坐在了王子身边，难敌将头枕在友人胸口，听着他胸腔内如同流动的熔岩般有力的心跳才安心地闭上了眼睛。  
对于罗泰耶来说，这种情况下要睡着并不容易……他努力调整着呼吸，以确保胸口起伏的弧度不会太大。  
“骗子……”  
王子有时会说梦话，脆弱而悲伤的呼喊与他平日里高傲强硬的语气截然相反。  
“说什么就算我的影子离开我，你也不会背弃我……”  
“我是绝不会放过你的……”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
罗泰耶很快就习惯了幽界的生活……虽然总觉得自己并不属于此地，但这个地方对他来说也并没有那么陌生。他经常陪着难敌一起去幽界第六层执行任务，罗泰耶的枪术和弓术依旧强大，甚至对火焰的使用也炉火纯青。这具身体依旧保留着他生前的记忆……  
连同在战斗中保护难敌的本能也存在于那份记忆中……  
在一次前往第六层的战斗中，难敌亲眼目睹了友人为自己挡下攻击后，鲜血淋漓的伤口以肉眼可见的速度恢复。  
那一战后，难敌以惨无人道的方式虐杀了那只恶魔……据说难敌王子浑身是血地回到Atala（Patala第一层）时，他脸上恐怖的表情把宫殿前的卫兵都吓坏了。  
“吾友，你在生我的气吗？”  
罗泰耶困惑地看着面露凶光的挚友，难敌迅速凑上前去，将手按在了他腹部被击穿后又恢复的位置。伤口已经痊愈，可是，那一大滩血迹依旧触目惊心。  
“下次别再把自己弄成这样……就算是为了保护我，也绝不可以……”  
“保护你的安全是我的责任。”  
固执得令人火大……  
明明就是因为这份固执才丢了性命……

“你特么又不是我的护卫！也不是我的下属！你是与我平起平坐的挚友！！！你……你对我来说很重要！！！”

他歇斯底里地怒吼着，随后丢下一脸震惊的友人头也不回地离开了。  
自己脸上此刻究竟是什么表情呢？

“不愧是吾儿难敌……居然能将闪耀着太阳光辉的神子收服为我们的同类。刚开始接触他的时候我曾替你担心，可现在我由衷为你感到高兴。”  
深渊中的尖塔上，阿修罗王与他半人半魔的王子一同俯瞰着磷光点点的大地，尽管已经置身于幽界的顶端，但他们很清楚，他们距离天空依旧隔着一片大地的距离。  
“父王……这并非收服。金翅鸟不能关在笼子里养，更不能像家养的鹰那样驯服。罗泰耶是与我平起平坐的挚友。”  
“可金翅鸟终究会回到天空的，你可有把握一直驾驭？”  
“无需如此。就算我的影子离开我，我也不会再怀疑罗泰耶对我的忠诚。”  
“忠诚？那是因为这只金翅鸟已经不记得他曾经翱翔的那片天空。”

罗泰耶并不明白难敌为何会一时兴起说要带自己去地面看看，倘若是去地面上，连护卫和随从也不带未免太过大胆。  
当他来到幽界与人界的边缘，一道灿烂的光芒透过地缝照进了无光的岩洞，他伸手触摸着那道温暖的光芒，那一刻，他似乎想起了什么东西……  
‘你其实也很清楚，如果我去象城会是什么下场。我确实想去象城，那里有我想见的人。’  
“我想起来了……有个地方好像很重要……”  
“你想起来什么了？”  
难敌依旧站在黑暗之中，他紧拉着太阳之子的手，阴影下，罗泰耶并不能看清他脸上阴沉的表情。  
“象城！在那里有什么重要的事情必须完成……”  
“象城……”  
“对，象城，有重要的人……”  
罗泰耶努力拼凑着零散的记忆，全然没有注意到难敌的眼睛已经变得血红，他想要寻着光芒追出去，却被牢牢地钳住了手腕。  
“不许走。”  
“吾友，你怎么了？”  
“我说不许走！！！”  
当罗泰耶回过头，难敌的半边脸已经被魔鳞所覆盖，他发狂似的将太阳之子摔向了地面，太阳之子凭借着生前对于摔跤的记忆熟练地反击，然而和生前不同的是，他并没有学习摔跤的规则，这一次，难敌未能通过作弊来压制对手，很快就被锁住了行动……  
怎么办……  
要是输了……他就会再次离开自己，回到他本应存在的地方……  
不甘心……  
好不容易才失而复得……  
这一次……绝不会再放走……  
陷入被动的阿修罗王子一把揪住了太阳之子的红发，这一举动确实让罗泰耶始料未及，下一秒，难敌就撬开了他毫无防备的唇齿，肆意掠夺着仿佛本就是属于他的东西，罗泰耶被这次突然袭击近乎抽空了肺部的空气，锁在难敌身上的四肢一阵乏力。  
他不明白难敌为什么突然这么做，难敌趁他愣住的时候很快锁住他的行动，随后手不安分地扯下了他身上的衣物。  
“吾友，你在做什么……？”  
难敌没有回答，只是任性地用手指勾勒着他肋骨上的伤疤，一直滑到腰腹的曲线  
太阳之子并不能完全理解为何一场摔跤会变成如此亲密的行为，但他并没有过度挣扎，而是用那双青蓝的眼睛平静地注视着难敌，恳求友人告诉自己为什么这么做。  
难敌停下了胡来的举动，他注视着那双熟悉而陌生的眼睛，眼眶竟变得有些发红，原本已经完全掌握局势的王子竟露出了颓然的神情。  
真是可悲啊,明明已经失去了哭泣的能力……  
“这一次……你又要离开我，独自回到光明中去吗？”  
“吾友，原来你是担心这件事？”  
罗泰耶伸出手轻触着他的眼眶，郑重答道：“我想起来了，你说过，象城有你想见的人……如果要去象城，我陪你一起去。”  
“罗泰耶……我确实想去象城，但那里……也有令我深恶痛绝的东西。”  
他最爱的人和最憎恨的人，都在那里。  
难敌神色复杂地看着衣物下布满伤疤的皮肤。太阳之子健美的身姿虽然在失去金甲后已经布满了交错的伤痕，但每一道起伏的伤疤都是他对自己不离不弃的证明，他轻柔地亲吻着每一道伤疤，就像在细数他的宝物。  
“吾友……这些伤痕……”  
“都是因为我。”  
新生的皮肤还十分柔软，也格外敏感，甚至还能看见皮肤下的血丝，温热的唇齿摩挲着敏感的皮肤，让罗泰耶有些发痒。他贴在太阳之子胸前，听着他愈发紊乱的心跳，感受着胸前的起伏，仿佛唯有这种鲜活的感觉才能令他安心。  
他贪婪地吮吻着那苍白的皮肤，想要让它染上一丝血色，友人并未抗拒，虽然不明白难敌的动机是什么，但这确实并非带有敌意的行为，甚至可以说是表达亲密的一种方式。得到了默许后，难敌更加大胆，右手顺着他腰腹上紧致的曲线滑了下去。  
“？！”  
还没等罗泰耶开口发问，难敌就堵住了他的嘴，而那只在托蒂中肆无忌惮地摸索的手也并未停止胡闹的行为。  
在成人之时，难敌早已对情事有所了解，只是没想到在他娶妻之前竟会用在这里。看着友人清冷的面孔像芙蓉花一般泛起一丝微红，在自己的掌控下染上了情欲的色彩，难敌非常得意，动作也愈发放肆。  
“罗泰耶……”  
难敌用左手撩起那带着莲香的红发，就像在抚摸一件精美的丝织品。红发之下，是太阳之子带有缺口的耳垂，那里曾经有金色的耳环，他却为了自己将那对耳环连同耳朵上的肉一起割了下去。所幸伤口还会愈合，新生的组织也会将空缺填满。  
“还疼吗？”  
“不，已经恢复了……嗯…………”  
难敌啃咬着他受伤的耳垂，那里似乎比想象中还要敏感。  
伴随着一声压抑的喘息，罗泰耶的思绪近乎陷入一片空白。他知道自己现在的模样一定狼狈至极，可即便是如此不堪的情形下，那双青蓝眼睛依旧坦率而清澈地望着友人的面孔，没有露出一丝羞耻或是抵触。  
那坦率的眼神反倒让难敌脸上发烫，他的罗泰耶如此信赖自己，而自己竟做出了近乎犯罪的举动。  
也罢……自己本来就不是什么好东西。  
难敌将头埋进了友人的颈窝里，在脖颈与锁骨啃咬着，他的罗泰耶毕竟还是天生的战士，坚实的肌肉不同于女子那般柔软，却也更能勾起他的征服欲，他急不可耐地将手指伸入友人的后方，怀中的男子极力克制后的喘息与矫健的体魄发出的轻微震颤愈发撩动着他胸腔内激荡的情绪。  
既然无法触及到天空中的太阳……那么让他坠落，并将这份光芒据为己有不就好了？  
“呜……！！！”  
难敌并不擅长压抑自己的欲望，他迫不及待地想让那暖阳一般的体温紧紧包裹住他的全部，在他看来已经十分克制的行为对未经世事的友人而言并不轻松，直到看见友人朱红的眼角溢出的泪水才意识到他的罗泰耶与之前教导自己情事的阿修罗女并不一样，这种事情对于男子来说可并非什么享受……而罗泰耶考虑到自己的感受竟一直在忍。  
他原以为能让罗泰耶也感受到自己喜悦的心情，可现在他竟发现自己过分旺盛的热情对于友人来说成了不小的煎熬。情事本应为双方都带来无上的享受，要是变成罗泰耶单方面的忍受和自己单方面的掠夺，那并非他的本意……一想到这里，这位年轻的阿修罗王子竟有些挫败感……  
难敌轻抚着友人的后背，哭笑不得地说道：  
“谁叫你忍受了？你真是个不折不扣的傻瓜……”  
“这点疼痛对于真正的战士而言不算什么……”  
是什么让他还能在这种场合下语气依旧跟在战场上做出了什么死战的觉悟一样……他脑子里只剩下战斗了吗？在太阳之子开口继续说出什么令人火大的话之前，难敌果断堵住了他的嘴，灼热的一吻彻底封住了他的声音，待友人安静下来，他咬着他的耳垂低声说道：  
“……你是否喜欢对我来说很重要。放松点，这样紧张只会更痛。”  
待怀中的男子卸下戒备之后，难敌一寸一寸地埋进了更深的位置，炽热的吐息不断喷洒在白皙的锁骨上。每一次轻微的颤抖和强行压抑后依旧难以掩饰的喘息都像是他的战利品。  
太阳之子身上起伏的曲线就像工巧天精雕细琢的作品，没有任何线条是多余的，难敌如同在鉴赏一件稀释珍宝，仔细勾勒着他身上的轮廓，并在他所能触及到的位置印下红痕。  
“罗泰耶……”  
两人的结合愈发紧密，一次又一次的律动与挺进让罗泰耶弧线优美的肌肉上渗满了晶莹剔透的汗珠，斜阳透过地面的裂口照进了幽界与人界的边际，为太阳之子白皙的皮肤笼上一层暖色的光晕。看着沐浴在光芒中的男子，难敌心中响起一个魔鬼般的声音……  
“吾友……你怎么了……………唔…………！”  
倘若苏利耶看见这位肮脏的半人魔竟匍匐在自己心爱的儿子身上肆意掠夺，一定恨不得将他烧成灰烬。  
可那又如何呢？苏利耶还会认得这早已失去太阳光辉，和自己一样成为魔物的孩子吗？他们提婆一族又是否会以这个堕为魔将的神子为耻呢？  
要是知道被他们视为希望的太阳之子如今已经被自己拖入泥潭，一定恨不得赶紧撇清关系吧？  
“哈啊…………”  
一想到这里，他就愈发想要看到这位高洁的神子和自己一样堕落的模样，他已经不再是那个遥不可及的太阳，现在，他已经是自己的罗泰耶……  
“罗泰耶……不许再离开我。”  
难敌用不知是命令还是恳求的口吻说着，灼热的呼吸将他苍白的皮肤染得嫣红。  
“就算你的影子会离开你，我也……绝不背弃你。”  
这句熟悉的话语让难敌彻底失去最后的一丝理智。  
他要将这道光芒彻底变成自己的东西。  
愈发猛烈的交缠令太阳之子一阵恍惚，一步一步推向痛苦与欢愉的边界，在失去意识前，他的四肢死死地缠住了难敌的身体，而难敌也终于为他的太阳印上了自己的烙印。  
随着斜阳的余晖消失在地平线上，幽界与人界的边缘再度回到了无光的永夜。笼罩在这位神子身上的光芒也暗淡了下去，黑暗中，只剩下紧紧相拥的二人，以及彼此交缠的喘息。  
“这样一来，你就永远都是我的了。”  
幽界的黑夜将会十分漫长，他们有的是时间。


End file.
